


至死方休

by Sovakieee



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, 盾冬无差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovakieee/pseuds/Sovakieee
Summary: 最后Sam一个人离开了，因为他不想让Steve成为形单影只的那个人。





	至死方休

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run Until the Road Runs Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501418) by [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes). 



1.

“都是他的错，”Barnes说。

这是他18个小时以来说的第一句话，Sam花了一秒钟才反应过来。

“什么？”他说。在过去的几周里，他们遇到了很多奇奇怪怪的男人，现在他们中的大部分都已经死了。“谁的错？”

其实他也不期待能得到答案，尽管Bucky的记忆已经开始恢复，记起了他自己以前的样子，也不再对任何人无缘无故的萌生杀意，但还会有一半的时间都在沉默不语，或者直接用眼神说话，那种比语言还有说服力的眼神。

但是这次Barnes回答了他：“实验室里的那个。”

对了，就是他。那个白头发的九头蛇科学家，他说话时那种邪恶的声音，没有几十年是练不出来的。也许他确实练过，毕竟在阴暗的地下巢穴，也不会有什么人来陪他。

那个老头一直在滔滔不绝地说着，说什么九头蛇多么为冬日战士感到骄傲，说他是多么伟大的成就，还有什么把一个脑子里只有爱和美国队长的士兵变成一个杀人机器，一条九头蛇的走狗是多么——

管他呢，反正他还没说完的时候Steve就开枪打死了他，只是因为Sam来不及赶过来而Natasha还在楼下清理现场。而在他身边，Barnes一直站在那里，盯着那个表情扭曲的家伙，甚至都忘了伸手去拿自己的武器。

Sam已经三天没吃没睡了，他已经完全失去了时间观念，不分昼夜。他们现在正在北大西洋上空的某个地方，被困在一个来路不明的货机里，坐在一个极其不舒服的座位上，整个机舱充满了牛的味道。

“他哪错了？”他问道。

“我不喜欢它，”Barnes说。他把头靠在隆隆作响的舱壁上，闭上了眼。“战争，打斗，我他妈没有一秒不在讨厌它。” 

Sam环顾了一下四周，Natasha正在驾驶舱里，如果他们现在过去的话，她八成会直接把他们都大卸八块；Steve刚刚在——差不多十天里，第一次睡着了，但不在Bucky身边，也不在他身边，而是在隔着好几排座位的地方，他理解的“给他点私人空间”真的太实在了。

“厌倦战争说明你的脑子越来越好了，”Sam说。

“或者说你就是个完全不知道自己在干什么的小屁孩。”

“也是。”

Barnes终于有了表情，如果没那么像鬼脸的话，也可以算是一个微笑了。“那些人，他们都在做好事，告诉他们自己和所有人，说这是为了大家好，他们是在保护那些孩子和他们的父母。但是我，我日复一日地睡过去又醒过来，每天都在想如果当年没离开纽约，该有多好。”

Barnes依旧闭着双眼，所以他没有看到Sam脸上转瞬即逝的微笑——短暂到只有仔细看才能看出来，Bucky说他希望自己当年没有离开纽约，但是他离开了。几个月以来，Sam都不用再思考冬兵的意识里到底还有没有属于Bucky Barnes的部分，目前来说也算是一种胜利。

“不管别人在做什么，”Sam说，“你不是唯一一个这么想的人。”

“我们被俘虏的时候——”

Barnes说到一半停了下来，他睁开双眼，低头看了看自己的手——那只泛着寒光的手。他攥紧拳头，然后张开五指，接着又攥起拳头，就好像不确定自己是否能够掌控一样。肩膀上的红五星已经失去了往日鲜艳的色泽，现在只剩黑漆漆的一块，但是看起来也还可以，只是每次活动的时候都有金属磨合的嘎吱声。两周之前，他用这只手逼停了一辆直直冲向Steve的卡车，从那之后它就一直这样。

“然后呢？”Sam提醒他。

“我要去睡觉了，”Barnes说。

其实他最近才刚开始这样的，就在几周之前，在他开始对自己的名字有所回应的不久之后。每次他这么做的时候，都会有这么几句话：我要去睡觉了；我要吃三明治；我要洗个澡；我要去练枪；我要呼吸点新鲜空气。

Sam总是觉得自己很受伤，因为Barnes的欲言又止就好像在警告别人，让他们主动退缩，虽然这样也不太好，但是大家都理解。有时候，他总是说的含糊其辞，又好像在等着别人说“不”一样。

你还不能睡觉，你也不需要三明治，不用去洗澡，这些都不是关键。

“我也要睡了，”过了一会，Sam说到，“晚安。”

 

2. 

Sam和Steve并没有找到冬日士兵，但他们找到了一个对九头蛇死心塌地的追随者，一个躲在意大利的前奥地利情报员，他一直在等着固执的冬兵来追他——他们都是，等消息一旦传开就迅速活跃起来，但是他们没想到的是，五分钟之后破墙而入的，是美国队长。

字面意义上的，破墙而入。

当枪战结束，一切都尘埃落定时，奥地利情报员已经倒在一片血泊之中，鲜红色的液体在大理石地面上慢慢冷却，那个曾经是107师Barnes中士的人，正缓缓放下手里的枪，丢在了地上。

自从这场猫鼠游戏开始，Sam和Steve就讨论过当他们找到冬兵时的情形，比如说会不会有什么其他发现，比如说永久性的失忆、PTSD、脑损伤，比如说敌人、不受控制的人形武器、一个没有灵魂的肉体。

但是站在他们面前的男人，身心疲惫，灰绿色的眼睛充满悲伤，双手颤抖，把他唯一的武器丢在地上，然后说：“你应该让他杀我的，Steve。”

“Bucky——”

Steve突然停了下来，因为他面前的男人直直的倒在了地上。他黑色的制服下藏着两个还在流血的弹孔——拜那个胡乱开枪的奥地利情报员所赐，还有这几周所有的新伤旧伤，都用从衬衫上撕下来脏布条简单包扎了一下，印满了干涩的斑驳血迹。他们把他抬了出去，给他清理伤口又换上新的绷带。接下来的整整七天，除了昏迷中几个支离破碎的俄语单词，他什么也没有说。Sam不是很懂俄语，但足够他听出来“求你了”和“不”，谢天谢地，还好他懂的只有这些。

当Barnes醒来，清澈的眼睛中充满了警惕，他说的第一句话是，“我已经不是你记忆中的那个人了。”

但他没有逃走，也没有对他们痛下杀手。

这就是一切开始的地方。

 

3.

Bucky的手臂越来越糟了，每次他活动肩膀的时候，金属叶片就会发出嘎吱的声音，那可是实实在在的金属磨合声，听起来就像Sam的一辆汽车阵亡时的声音。他们最近没有和任何人打群架，也没有逼停任何可能威胁到Steve的卡车，所以Sam也不知道他疼不疼，这条手臂有没有拖累他。Barnes什么也没说。

他们现在身处于圣保罗，离五天之前货机草草降落的地方有好几千公里远，他们在找一个认识“了解冬兵过去的人”的人。一切都在正常进行，Barnes还记得在城里的日子，却不记得那是在几十年前，更不记得他都干了什么；档案里的缺页的地方简直比他的记忆里的还多；Natasha和Steve开始执行没头没脑的“美国蜜月”行动，大摇大摆的穿梭于他们不应该去的街道和社区，Natasha开始用南方口音，为了以防万一，Steve假装自己丝毫不知道美式足球和其他的有什么区别。他们的简直就是一件艺术品，要不是满世界的和黑恶势力作斗争，他们大概早就在百老汇一炮而红了。

站了一夜的岗之后，Sam打了一天的盹，六个月之前，如果有丝毫冬兵跟他在同一个城市的可能，他就睡不着觉；六周之前，让他跟冬兵独处的话亦是如此；但是现在，Sam敢说如果窗外有一点风吹草动，Barnes都会告诉他的，就算他不说，他的枪声也会把他叫醒。

但是刚刚把他吵醒的不是枪声，而是一阵让他牙根直发酸的金属摩擦声。Sam起身揉了揉眼睛，Barnes还坐在窗户边上，靠着窗框，眉头紧锁，右手揉着左肩金属与血肉相接的地方。

“很难受吗？”Sam说。

Barnes瞬间藏起了自己所有的情绪，右手放了下来，若无其事的看向别处。Sam无奈的叹了口气。

“他们就没有附赠你一个维修手册什么的吗？”

“我用不着知道，”Barnes说。他的声音里毫无波澜，但他扯了扯嘴角，露出一个苦涩的微笑。“他们也不想让我知道。”

“我知道你没有好好观察过，实不相瞒我的翅膀可是很精密的仪器——”       Barnes攥拳的时候Sam又听到金属的磨合声，“我花了六年的时间才搞定它们，那些工程师永远不知道最需要他们的地方在哪里。让我看看。”

Barnes瞥了他一眼。

Sam耸了耸肩。“不一定会有帮助，但最起码不会让它像现在这么糟。”

终于，Barnes点了点头，在Sam把椅子拉到窗边的时候，他脱下了自己的上衣。Sam可以看到在上臂舒展时，叶片打开一个缝隙，但他并没有动手。

“在此之前，”他说，“你得跟我保证。”

Barnes的目光始终看着窗外。“我不会伤害你的。”

Sam摇了摇头。“我担心的不是这个，如果 **我** 弄疼你了，你一定要告诉我。”

“什么？”

“仅此而已，如果觉得疼，就说话。”

“但是它——它也没那么疼，”Barnes说到。他看向Sam的眼神中满是困惑，“它——我能感受到外界的压力和热，但也不是——”

也许并不是金属手臂本身的错，但Sam就是无法忽视金属与肉相接的地方，那一道道粉色的疤痕，和埋在金属边缘下血红色的皮肤。Sam曾经有一个飞行任务，要救出一个左脚被三寸钢管贯穿，东躲西藏了一周的美国突击队员，他甚至连坐都没有坐，在藏身洞附近摇摇晃晃的走着，像个傻子似的一瘸一拐。在Riley看了他一大块化脓的伤口之后，喊道：“我的天，哥们，不疼吗？”那个人只是低头看了看自己的脚，然后说：“当然了，他妈的肯定疼啊，但是我可能已经习惯了吧。”

“迁就我一下会死吗。”Sam说。

Barnes翻了个白眼，但是眉毛却表达了他的毫不关心。“好吧。”

“真是的，这玩意到底该怎么打开。”

最后Sam一点暴力手段都没用就看到了它的内部，有些金属叶片凸了起来，如果换成血肉之躯而不是金属的话，三头肌应该就在这里。

“下次你应该直接把Steve推开，”他说，“膝盖擦伤这种小事他还是处理的了的。”

Barnes好心的把那辆时速高达80迈的车偏转了40°，但Sam担心这几个月以来累积的所有伤害已经到达极限了，他可以看到被烧坏的电路和断开的电线，但是附近却完好无损，Barnes说这条胳膊没有给他带来一点痛苦，Sam打死也不信。

“这儿怎么了？”

“追踪器，”Barnes说，“我用刀子挑出来了。”

“好吧。”不好，其实一点都不好。九头蛇的混蛋就是这么信任冬兵的，他们甚至都不让他知道自己身体的一部分如何运作，更不用说告诉他追踪器怎么处理的事。“你是怎么找到的？”

每当他觉得自己应该记得什么事，却死活都想不起的时候，他的脸上就会出现那种无神的表情，但Barnes始终没能找到与之相对应的记忆，那种可怕的空洞和沉默，这就是Steve直到现在都小心翼翼的原因，他不再语出惊人，不再傲慢，不再逼他做任何事。Sam在心里默默打了自己一拳，他不该问的。

于是他试着换个话题。“说实话，我连这是哪种金属都不知道。”

“有个女人。”

Sam歪着头，想看清楚Barnes的脸，那是一种沉思的表情。“女人？”

“有一次我被解冻，她就在那儿，是她告诉我追踪器的事。”Barnes又甩了甩头，仿佛要挣脱什么束缚。“她为什么这么做？她明明知道他们不想——她为什么要告诉我？”

这不是反问，他看向Sam，就好像他知道答案一样。

“可能是在试探你，可能是她大意了，也可能是他们想看看你会有什么反应，还有可能——”Sam把一根已经断了的电线拨到一边，好看清楚内部构造，他还是不知道动力的来源在哪，“可能就算是在九头蛇这种破地方，也有能明辨是非的人。”

Barnes用他灰蓝色的大眼睛看着他，就好像从Sam嘴里说出来的全是天方夜谭。三天前，他拿着一把小刀消失于浴室，过了一个小时他终于出来的时候，棕色的长发不见了，剩下的头发参差不齐，像只刺猬一样。

Barnes眨了眨眼，移开了目光。“他们大概把她杀了吧，本来也没什么用。”

“追踪器还是很有必要的，”Sam说，“这几天，他们只有在你把他们的门撕烂的时候，才能找到你，怎么能说没什么用。”

Sam又开始测试他手臂内部的性能，却依旧毫无头绪，他看不到肩关节，看不到连接处的痕迹，看不到那种可怕的声音从何而来。

“我以前帮别人修过车，”Barnes突然说道，“二战之前。”

其实Sam已经知道了，但他不确定在此之前Barnes知不知道。修复破碎的记忆最大的问题就是，它永远无法按照你希望的方式连贯如初。“是吗？你喜欢吗？”

“那是工作，我得靠着它吃饭。”

Steve的画本上有一副速写，很精致的速写，Bucky Barnes卷起袖子，斜靠在凯迪拉克61系列敞开的引擎盖上，身上满是机油，微笑着引诱形形色色的大学生成为一名史学家，至少那时候“二战中的美国队长”还没结课。Steve在被疲惫压垮之前，把它落在了柏林一家酒馆的吧台上，Sam趁他睡觉的时候一页一页的翻看，心里的罪恶感却少得可以忽略不计。想要忘记过去并不容易，对世界来说的七十年在Steve身上转瞬即逝，伤口来不及结痂，时间也来不及抚平悲痛。他不会一遍又一遍的描摹Bucky的笑容，他害怕忘记，他画画只是因为他永远画不好而已，不管他磨断了多少根铅笔。

“怎么样？”几分钟的沉默之后，他开口了，“能把我修好吗？”

“不得不说，Barnes，我真的一点头绪都没有。”

Barnes准备动身离开。“其实也不用——“

Sam笑了。“嘿，着什么急，想放弃没那么容易，我可不是仅仅徒有一张帅脸，肯定会有办法的。”他再次把Barnes安顿好。他还是很紧张，没有放松警惕，但至少没有任何跳窗的迹象，他不会再从他们身边逃开了。“来吧，攥个拳，让我看看哪里出问题了。”

 

4.

又一条模棱两可的线索，又一次横渡大西洋，九头蛇对国家边界和民族自治的关心，恰如他们对生命和尊严的关心，神盾局只是他们计划中的一部分，冰山一角而已。

Sam不知道他们是不是还在路上，因为Steve担心他们一旦停下，就会有不好的事情发生。

在圣保罗搜集的情报，带着他们来到了俄罗斯郊外一座废弃的苏联仓库，但是他们还是迟了，有人在此之前已经来过这里了。

“看起来走的很匆忙啊，”Natasha说着，窥视着阴暗的角落，“留下的东西真不少。”

Steve停在了巨大的滑动门里面，他看起来很疲惫，很失望，仿佛他下一秒就要转身离开。

“这里面应该没有人，但还是小心为妙，”他说，“Sam，Bucky，你们去左边，Natasha跟我去右边。”

Barnes什么也没说，直到两队人马离得足够远，远到根本听不见对方说话。“这是他的主意还是你的？”他问道。

“啊？”Sam一直在忙着安慰自己，这个仓库也没有那么让人毛骨悚然，他真的很希望自己没有看懂墙上“约柜：请勿触碰”的俄文标语。“什么主意？这个仓库？”

（约柜：古代以色列民族的圣物，但是没人知道它是否真实存在）

 “不是，”Barnes说着，他要是不觉得现在的Sam好笑就怪了，“他走那边，咱们走这边，我已经注意到了。”

Sam也注意到了，尽管他和Steve从来没有提起过这事。“怎么了Barnes，不喜欢跟我一队吗？”

“这个我也注意到了。”Barnes说。

“什么？你说啥呢？”

“你从来都不直呼我的名字。”

Sam停下脚步，回头看着他。“我还以为你不会在意。”

这有点太轻描淡写了。他刚开始加入他们的时候，Steve每次叫他“Bucky”，他的身体都会一阵瑟缩，而Steve，作为Steve，却从未发现。Natasha加入他们之后，干脆就直接避免和他对话，但是Sam不打算步他们后尘，他不会在他抵触的情况下直接叫他大名，但也不会让他没有姓名。

“我没有，”Barnes说到，“我现在不介意了。”

“那好吧，但咱们得礼尚往来，”Sam腾出一只手来，“Nice to meet you，Bucky，我叫Sam。”

Bucky看了一眼他，就好像怀疑他脑子出了什么问题一样，但是他们还是握了手，然后转身继续小心翼翼地前进。他的金属手臂听起来好了一点，在路上的时候他们就一直在不停地摆弄它，面对Sam的各种戳来戳去，Bucky耐心地忍受着，最起码他把他能修好的部分都修好了，毕竟这条手臂所运用的技术相对于这个时代，真的太超前了，但至少它不会再像1972年的老爷车一样嘎吱响了，

Sam再一个交叉口快走了几步。“关于你的另外一个问题，这全是Steve的主意，但也不是你想的那样。”

“你才不知道我怎么想的。”

“我觉得你觉得Steve之所以会把咱俩放一块，是因为他觉得你还是没痊愈，要么就是他那种小奶狗一样的眼神，根本停不下来——”

Bucky没忍住，扑哧一声笑了出来，紧接着就开始试图掩盖这个事实。

“他每次看着你，眼里都是曾经的那个你，这对他来说太难熬了，还不如这样来的容易点。”

Bucky没说话，但是他充满怒气的步伐告诉Sam，他刚刚歪打正着了。

“你还记得以前和Steve一起打仗吧，嗯？”

“差不多。”

“你还记得他是怎么领队的吗？他为什么能做到这一切？”

“因为他是Steve，”Bucky说到，就好像对他来说，这是唯一的答案。“是金子总会发光，只不过那些人都蠢得看不出来——”

“对，对，道理我都懂，”Sam说的很快，“但是你得把自己当成一个公正的旁观者，而不是——” **一个爱他的人** ，尽管Bucky还没有意识到，但总有一天他会的。“一个在他五岁的时候就认识他的人。”

“六岁。”

Sam翻了个白眼，如果哪天休息的时候无聊了，他一定会教Bucky如何编辑维基百科的词条，然后把他自己也加到“Steve Rogers（美国队长）”的词条里。

“那就六岁。但是就算不了解Steve的内在，是个人都能看出来他之所以是个优秀的领队，是因为他了解每个人的特长，并且能让他们得到很好的发挥。”

“这么说的话，那你的特长就是……”Bucky花了点时间找词，然后做了个鬼脸，“跟我打嘴炮？”

“就像你擅长保护我脆弱、娇气的骨头能够完好无损一样，”Sam说，“自从某些人把我的翅膀给撕了，我就再也不能飞了，。”

在Bucky开口之前，他们在沉默中又走了20步，“对不起。”

“接受道歉。”Sam大方的说，“他不是在躲你，哥们儿，肯定不是故意的，他只是觉得，你跟我一起在这个没人要的仓库里捉老鼠会更舒服，没错吧？”

一开始，他以为Bucky没有回应只是因为他固执地沉默，但是后来他才意识到，Bucky已经停下了脚步，盯着黑暗中的阴影。Sam退了几步，想看看是什么吸引了他的注意力。 

“操，”直到空荡的回声把他们包围，Sam才意识到自己说的有多大声。

“这是——”Bucky哽住了，他说不下去了。

“我知道，”Sam说，“我知道这是什么。”

当时他在Steve的病床边昏昏欲睡，Maria Hill就这么毫无征兆地出现在病房里，“想去实地考察吗？”她说。她追查过Pierce空无一物的银行账户，手下也一直在寻找冬兵，她解释道，而现在她需要援兵。Sam在她开口之前，根本来不及摆出“谁？我吗？”的表情。“我可不能指望那些不能相信的人，你现在就是我的左膀右臂了，快点。”原来九头蛇把他们所有的设备都留在了现场：一把椅子，上面连着固定头部和四肢的皮带，还有一口低温棺。他们还没来得及仔细看看这个地方，红色的亮点就突然开始闪烁，Maria大喊一声之后所有人都开始奔命：这个地方要爆炸了。

直到他回到医院，火光的巨响都还在Sam的耳畔回荡。Pierce从未打算让他的资产在这个危险的任务中活下来，在九头蛇的新世界中，冬日战士和他的机器都已经过时了。

经过一堆支离破碎的铁架子，几个被丢弃的箱子和文件，仓库里的椅子破旧不堪，到处都覆满了灰尘，蜘蛛网占领了每一个角落。椅子上的真皮已经开裂，靠背上沾满了Sam怀疑可能是血的东西，它看起来像是过时的老牙医用的那种椅子，前提是牙医需要用金属镣铐把病人的手脚全都固定住。头枕上方还有一个黑色的金属环，环内全是电线和被磨钝的钢针，电线已经缠成一团乱麻，连接在通往电脑的必经之路上。

他听得出来Bucky呼吸已经乱了节奏，他在喘息着挣扎，但Sam却不知道该说点什么。咱们走吧。他们不会再抓住你了。你已经不是他们的资产了。

操他妈的。

Sam之所以接了这个任务，不是因为它的成功的机率有多大，而是因为不管他帮还是不帮，Steve都会去做。他们能找到了什么已经无所谓了，他不会让Steve一个人去面对血淋淋的事实。

但事实证明，他们根本不用去拯救Bucky Barnes或者阻止冬日士兵，因为所有的这些他已经自己做完了，他妈的，Sam开始有点喜欢这个人了，在经历了这么多苦痛之后，他依旧顽强的活着，学着用他致命的左手去拿咖啡，或者握着冰袋缓解瘀伤，或者夜半被噩梦惊醒时，胸口起伏着捂住自己的嘴，把所有的惊叫都咽回肚子里，在寂静中看着Steve，就好像他不敢相信自己的眼睛。自从他把Steve从波托马克拉河里拖出来之后，就不会再伤害和危及任何平民，他开始为自己的内心寻找答案，也许他无法改变自己成为武器的命运，但他至少能有机会决定这把武器，对谁出手。

Sam环顾四周，找到了一个用来支撑货架的金属杆，他捡起棍子，他缓步走到椅子前。

“这就是他们的旧模型吗？还能用吗？”

Sam一挥杆，用来固定头部的金属环掉了。

“什么垃圾。”

第二下，金属环直接被打飞了，它穿过黑暗，砸在地上的声音在仓库里回荡，久久不息。但是它起作用了，Bucky缓缓摘下了黑色的面具，Sam把棍子递了过去，他用左手接过，又是一阵冰冷的金属碰撞声。

“你挥杆肯定挥得比我劲大。”Sam说。

一开始的30秒，Sam还觉得这可能不会有什么用，Bucky只是盯着手里的金属棍，就好像他根本不知道它是干什么用的，就好像它莫名其妙的就到了他手里。然后他抬起了头，穿过了快要倒塌的金属货架，Sam站到一旁，几个月以来，他一直在压抑和控制，那种属于冬兵的强大的破坏力，像飓风一样失去了方向，所到之处皆是残垣断壁。每次挥动手里的金属棍，Bucky都会控制不住的发出一阵濒死的动物般绝望的哀号，仿佛每一下都打在了他自己身上。

当Steve和Natasha从仓库的另一边跑过来的时候，椅子和机器都变成了废墟。

“Sam！”

看到Sam既没有打架也没有躲在一边，而是站在安全距离内，Steve停下了脚步，Natasha跟了上去，拔出腰间的手枪，但是并没有举起枪口。

整个椅子已经烂成一摊，Bucky又砸了三下，他从水泥地上捡起几块破铜烂铁，直起身子，用尽全身的力气大喊着把它扔到出去。他的双臂无力的垂在身体两侧，但并没有转身。他艰难地喘息着，肩膀上下起伏。

Steve碰了碰Sam的胳膊，Sam退到一边。

“Bucky，”Steve轻声说到，“Bucky。”

当他走近，Bucky并没有退缩，当Steve的手抚上他后背的时候，他终于转过了身。没有黑色的面罩隐藏他的情绪，他只能把脸埋在Steve的颈窝间，Steve用双臂紧紧环住他，亲吻着他的额头，然后是耳垂，最后吻上了他的侧颈。

Sam忍不住移开了目光，Natasha挑了挑眉毛走出了仓库。

 

5.

天际被日落染成了深红色，汽油味的微风包围着他们。Natasha在他们回到货车里之前什么也没说。

“真的是个好主意吗？”她问道，“鼓励别人使用暴力？”

“我他妈能有什么办法，”Sam说。总有一天他们会意识到这句话是他瞎说的，就像Natasha一样。

她看上去异常不安，甚至有点焦躁，她交叉双臂抱在胸前，随后又觉得不妥，叉起了腰。 

“他们就一直把他关在这，不是吗？要么就是别的地方，不然档案里的空白我们也没法解释。他们不用他的时候就把他——”她突然停了下来，扭开了头。她的一如往常的平静，声音却因为愤怒而颤抖。“最长的一次他们关了他27年。”

Sam觉得自己的五脏六腑都绞到了一起。每当他觉得自己对九头蛇的恨已经多到无以复加的时候，这群混蛋总能证明他错了。

十几二十分钟之后，仓库里终于有了动静。Sam先看见了大门里出来一个盾牌，然后是两个个人，他们缓步走来，Steve在和Bucky低声说着些什么，但是当他们走近的时候却沉默了。Bucky眼眶红红的，双颊上还带着泪痕，他自觉的用右手把它们擦掉，却始终没有抬起目光。

“他们留下的已经够多了，会有人感兴趣的。”Natasha说到。

“你在说什么啊？”Steve疲惫地问道。

Natasha冲着仓库的一角扬了扬下巴，油罐车的轮廓在黑暗中格外醒目，她笑得就像是世界上最漂亮的毒蛇。

他们开车离开时，身后橘红色的火焰点亮了夜空。Sam开着车，Natasha坐在副驾，Steve和Bucky肩并肩的一起坐在后排，远处的火光渐渐黯淡，他们谁都没有说话。

Steve清了清嗓子。“我们今晚得连夜上路，这样明天我们就能——”

“不要，”Bucky说。

Sam瞥了一眼后视镜，，Natasha在座位上扭动着转过了身。

“Bucky？”

他看着Steve的眼睛。“咱们回家吧，”他勉勉强强挤出一个微笑，虚弱但真诚，“自从1943年之后，我就再也没去过纽约城了，肯定有不少变化吧。”

Steve同样报以微笑。“嗯，其实，除了埃贝茨球场被拆了，外星人也从天上入侵过一次，其他也没什么太大的变化。”

“带我去吧。”

Sam对上了Natasha的目光，她耸了耸肩—— **小伙子嘛，你能有什么办法** ——然后把脚翘上了仪表台。

“那就，”Sam说，“去纽约，差不多也就，7000公里远嘛。”

“去多莫杰多沃机场，”Natasha说，“别担心，I know a guy。“ 

“早知道就不问了。”Sam说着，一行人消失在了路的尽头。


End file.
